Ciel and the Black Tabby
by Acknowledgements
Summary: : Ciel returns from a carnival show that had literally ended up in flames. On the way back to the Phantomhive manor, he notices something odd about his butler's behavior. A familiar scent of an uninvited demonic aura was present within their home. Although, who could this unexpected guest possibly be?


Ciel was affixed onto Sebastian as he wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, clinging tightly as his eyes were securely shut while Sebastian bolted to the manor. "I suppose you do not favor of this form of travel," Sebastian alleged, hurdling over trees and vehicles that crossed his path, carelessly holding the young master's legs.

"OH SHUT IT SEBASTIAN! JUST TAKE ME HOME!"Ciel persisted, tightening his grip. The demon let out a smirk that carried off with a lightly inaudible cackle then proceeded their expedition, finally settling onto a fair distance from the mansion's entrance. The blue haired earl slid down Sebastian's back and modified his attire while muttering to himself indignantly.

"Sebastian, you make me want to hurl, "Ciel bluntly proclaimed, dusting off his clothing.

Sebastian adjusted his coat and unlocked the manor. Twisting the key, he sensed the scent of demon causing the butler to hastily get through the door and traipse rapidly; tracing the scent.

The earl screamed as he hopped on one leg, tugging on the boot on his foot, "SEBASTIAN, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WAIT FOR ME!"

Ciel, managing to get the boot halfway just, jogged into the manor trailing his servant across the staircase. Sebastian slammed the door to Ciel's room open, followed by Ciel catching his breath as he peered into his room.

"What is it Sebastian…?"Ciel huffed, breathing heavily as he was in a crouched down position, his hands rested on his thighs.

Ciel let out a massive sneeze that drew him back a few feet. There sat a familiar tabby lying comfortably on his bed. Its tail flicked upwards as it prodded its paws on a pillow. It was the sight of sinister heinous itself. No way in hell was the young master going to tolerate this.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" the grumpy earl hollered, inhaling the snot of his stuffy nose back into place.

Sebastian sedately looked down at Ciel, "Must I dispose of this feline?" the demon questioned, "If so, I wouldn't be pleased to do it".

Ciel gave Sebastian a stagnant glare, twitching his eye in the process, "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL, SEBASTIAN! I WANT THIS REDUNDANT CREATURE OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Sebastian heavily exhaled and walked over to the cat, "It would have been a pleasure to have you as a guest at the Phantomhive manner. But master's orders are orders."

Ciel cocked a brow while he tapped his foot, 'Is he admiring that stupid cat? The idiot does not even realize that's the demon that stayed here the night before!'

Sebastian's eyes glimmered in adulation as the black tabby prodded him in a playful matter, purring in delight. "Ah! Your aesthetics are simply overwhelming!" the demon awed while fondling her. "Certainly…overwhelming…,"he continued, his voice altering into an erotic timbre as he reached in to stroke its belly.

Taking the form as a human female, the feline demon reached up to caress the raven head as their gleaming, crimson orbs locked; both seeming as if they were hungry for something deeper. "I ask of you to remain scrupulous of me, my beloved bird. For us fiendish cats are known to prey upon ravens," she complied bitterly as she feasted on Sebastian's neck. The boy had been correct; for it was truly Desire.

Ciel watched in horror, his vexation swelling much more massive than how it ordinarily was. 'He's my butler…He's my butler…' The earl sniffed, reminding himself repeatedly as his head was growing hot.

Desire decided to end their minor lust session with a meager lick on the fiend's cheek and springing up on her hind legs. She hesitated, pivoting to the boy's direction reluctantly riveting at him with a wide grin. Ciel scorned and rolled his eyes away from the glare. Scoffing in disgust, Desire leaped out the window into the outside world where it was awfully anomalous at the time.

Ciel persevered in his indignant deliberations, still thoughts of frustration remained while returning home were still embedded in that hot tempered mind he acquired. He could not help himself, but to hurdle over to the demon and insult him blunt and broad; despite the fact that he was truthfully hurt of what occurred.

"You-YOU… DAFT, IMBECIEL…IGNORANT JEST!" Ciel uttered, raging as how he normally would at every "mistake" Sebastian were to inspire. Sebastian would blush at the thought, being aware that Ciel's insults were only said because the young master indeed care.

"My; well isn't that splendid, young master," Sebastian asserted, dusting off the lint and cat fur that was subsided from the demon feline, "You must awfully adore me."

Ciel gazed up at him, quite staggered of his remark. He hesitated then his eyes tapered furiously, his jaw lowering to crassly insult him once again. Just in time, Sebastian got a hold of him, seething his mouth, "shushing" him before he spoke. Then ushered him into the restroom where he were to take his late night bath.

'That demon conceivably intended to cause trouble hadn't she? Hmm. Quite the troublesome fiend. Although; very charming…' Sebastian grinned while Ciel fumed in his arms, the earl spitting into the hand that was tightly plastered over his mouth. 'I wonder where she has run off to.'

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried, being jostled under the frothy foam of bath water, his arms brandishing wildly at the demon.

Sebastian burnished the earl's porcelain skin with an old fashioned loofah, additionally pouring heated water over his head. With an unbearably hysterical visage the boy displayed, hair fully damp, bangs over eyes, his head crowned by a mass of pink bubbles as he lay in his fuchsia-colored throne, was enough to cause the fiend to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? Stupid de-" Before he was to complete his sentence, Ciel was subordinated at a more extensive rate underwater, accommodating air until he was able to impel his way towards the surface to grasp for oxygen.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO DROWN ME?!" Ciel floundered vigorously, thrashing as water splashed in all directions, forming large puddles on the tiled floor.

"Calm down, my lord," Sebastian advised, trying to prevent the earl's outrage from reaching maximum level.

After a series of events in the bathroom, Sebastian finally managed to get Ciel into bed. Enfolding the boy into his covers, he blew away the candles beside the bed and breathed blissfully, "My; you can be a hassle, young master…" The door creaked as Sebastian had left the earl's bedroom. Finally, all was dim and silent…until Ciel was dragged into slumber.

Achoo.


End file.
